


Idle Hands

by EonAO3



Series: winter!witch [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom, winter!witch
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a professional little shit.





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interestedbystander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for my beloved Cass, with all my best wishes for many happy more! ❤️

“Gah! Sonuva-“

”Aht. Language,” Tony tutted, not bothering to look up from his tablet.

“Stop it,” Steve frowned at Bucky.

“What?” he innocently begged, despite the mischievous smirk in the corner of his mouth, as he continued past the Captain to take his seat on the couch again.

Still scowling, Steve pointed a finger after him, insisting, “You know what.”

Easing down to the couch and settling in, with a comfortable sigh, Bucky persisted. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but, frankly, I’m a little insulted by your tone.”

”Keep it up,” Steve warned. “See what happens.”

”Yeah, okay,” he agreed, with a sarcastic pout and exaggerated nod.

Beside him, Wanda snickered behind her hand. She accepted the glass of wine Natasha offered her as she passed on the way to her seat again. Natasha shared a quick look with Bucky, before egging the Captain on.

“What’s the problem?” she wondered, ahead of a sip of wine.

”He keeps dragging his feet and shocking me,” Steve gruffly explained, “whenever he goes by. He’s been doing it all day.”

”Slanderous,” Bucky swept his head.

Wanda giggled into her drink, and Bucky flashed a quick grin her way, when Steve couldn’t see. Bucky watched Steve flip his sketchbook closed and push back from the counter on his stool.

“What’s the big deal?” Natasha poked again. “It’s just a little static.”

”It’s not a little static,” Steve groused. “He’s doing it with his metal hand. It’s like touching a damned Tesla coil.”

Stark perked up, seemingly intrigued by the comparison and now actually paying attention. Bucky beamed, folding his arms across his chest and an ankle over his knee.

“The air is a bit dry in here,” Sam casually remarked, standing up from his reach into the refrigerator.

With a few taps of his tablet, Tony advised everyone, “Humidity is a comfortable 44%.” He looked over to Steve, quirking up a judgmental eyebrow. “A Tesla coil. Really?”

”If he was doing it to you...” he argued, gathering up his pencils.

”Drama queen,” Bucky muttered.

Steve shot him a look, over his shoulder. “I’m going to bed,” he flatly announced.

“Aww,” Bucky sarcastically pouted.

”Steve,” Wanda frowned, “don’t go.”

”We were going to watch a movie,” Natasha reminded him.

Tucking his book under his arm, Steve turned away from the counter, telling her, “I’ll catch the next one.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Sam reasoned, twisting off the cap of his beer bottle.

Steve gestured across the room from Sam to Bucky, offering, “Be my guest.”

With an unaffected shrug, Sam swallowed his drink of beer. “Okay.”

Sam moved to meet Bucky halfway, as Wanda and Natasha watched with amused grins on their lips. Bucky eagerly stood up, scuffing his socked feet on the area rug along his way. Sam confidently stuck out his arm and Bucky stretched out a finger on his left hand to touch him. A small snap of electricity was heard at the connection, but Sam didn’t flinch.

He snorted, observing, with an easy grin, “I barely felt a thing.”

An unamused wrinkle came to the Captain’s brow, as he assured them, “He didn’t do it right.”

”His technique is sound,” Tony conceded. “There’s really just the one means of delivery.”

”I’m telling ya, it hurts,” Steve complained.

”Here,” Natasha invited, stretching her arm out. “Do me.”

Bucky cocked up a playful eyebrow, at her choice of words. He chuckled to himself, as he shuffled back across the carpet and tapped his finger to the soft underside of her arm.

There was a small crack of static and Natasha tipped her head in a half shrug, saying, “Actually, it kinda tickles.”

”Try it again,” Sam suggested, walking around Bucky to take a seat near Natasha and kick his feet up on the coffee table.

“No thanks,” Steve firmly refused, stopping on his way out of the room. “I’ve had enough.”

”Ya big baby,” Sam smirked.

”I’ll do it,” Tony brightly agreed, pushing up his shirt sleeve as Bucky started his way. Stark smiled at the tiny spark he received. “It’s nothing. A tickle.”

Bucky grinned, seeing Steve’s nostrils flare with an indignant huff. “See?”

Steve stubbornly shook his head, as Sam pointed out, “We all did it. Nobody else said it hurt.”

”Fine,” Steve relented, walking a few steps back into the room, stopping short of the edge of the rug, as Bucky shuffled toward him.

Bucky reached out, purposefully slow and relishing in the tension he saw building in Steve’s frame from the anticipation of the bite of the shock. With one finger straightened to touch him, Bucky tapped the back of his held out hand. The sound and flash of the spark was bigger than it had been for the others, so much so that Steve flinched and dropped the pencils clenched in his fist. 

“God dammit!” Steve yelped, shaking out his stung hand for relief. Everyone laughed, but the dirty look he caught from Steve told Bucky he was wise to the trick. With a look of pure betrayal on his face, Steve turned, pointing accusingly at Wanda. “You.”

” _Me_?” she blinked, coming off as convincingly offended and surprised by the accusation. 

“This time I saw it,” he assured her, with a confident nod. 

Bucky’s shoulders dropped, disappointed his prank had come to an early end. He’d figured he’d be able to get another day or two out of it. They all had a bit of cabin fever, stuck inside by the snow that was piling up outside the upstate New York compound. It’d started out harmlessly enough, when Bucky had accidentally given a shock to Wanda when he held open the gym door for her. She’d smirked at his honest apology and sent a tiny red spark his way, just to keep things fair. And that’s when he got his wicked idea to cure his boredom by tormenting Steve. Bucky would put on the show of dragging his feet across any nearby rug and Wanda would give Steve a little extra zap over whatever static Bucky could work up. Bucky knew from his own experience that Wanda’s little spark wasn’t really enough to hurt, but he understood there was only so much anyone could put up with before it didn’t matter. 

Steve’s brow rose, realizing, “You’re all in on it.”

“It was funny,” Natasha shamelessly admitted. 

“I’m surprised it took this long to figure it out,” Sam shook his head. 

“That’s 20 bucks,” Tony smugly told him.

”You made a bet?” Steve balked, his brow creasing in disbelief. 

“A _pool_ is a more accurate description,” Tony said, holding up a finger in correction. “I gave you 8 hours, before you caught on or flipped out. Wilson took 4. So,” he grinned, “thanks.”

”I can’t believe you guys,” Steve gave a disappointed sweep of his head. He turned his gaze to Wanda, adding, “Especially you.”

Bucky chuckled at the guilty smile Wanda gave Steve, ahead of a sip of her wine and shrug of her shoulders. “You ate my chocolates,” she simply said. 

Steve’s jaw slacked, stumped for a quick defense and coming up with a feeble, “They were just sitting in the kitchen. They were already open.”

”They were from Sokovia. The box had no English on it,” she flatly reminded him. Quirking up an expectant brow, she challenged, “Who else did you think they belonged to?”

A faint flush came to Steve’s cheeks. “Well, I-“ He sighed. “Fine,” he grumbled, bending down to pick up his pencils. “Sorry I ate your chocolates.”

”Thank you,” Wanda accepted, with a small nod and proud smirk. 

“But I’m still going to bed,” he decided, turning on his heel to leave.

Steve waved a dismissive hand in the air, ignoring the coos and complaints behind him, begging him to come back. Bucky sniggered, dropping back onto the couch next to Wanda. He leaned over, dotting a kiss to her cheek.

He gave her knee a loving squeeze, promising, “I’ll get you another box of chocolates, doll.”

She gave him a warm smile, a trail of tiny red sparks following behind as she drew a line down his forearm with her fingertip. Bucky grinned at the warm tickle dancing along his skin at her touch, his eyes following her hand to lay over his and lace their fingers together. “It’s okay,” she told him. “I did get to eat _most_  of them.” 

Bucky chuckled, with a grin. “Well, I think you earned some more,” he winked.


End file.
